


Karasuno Fight!

by KittensAndTea



Series: Haikyuu!! Groupchat fics (that I will update once in a green moon) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, I'll try to characterise everyone right tho, M/M, Multi, There are ships I think, a generic chat fic, do people even want correct characterisation in their crack?, like super, the gals don't appear in the first chapter :(, they will though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndTea/pseuds/KittensAndTea
Summary: Daichi: You guys are in class.Daichi: Asahi! Stop setting a bad example!Sugamama: I set so many bad examplesAzumane Asahi: Sorry!Daichi: Suga...[ Please read my generic ass chatfic... I swear it gets gayer! Subscribe for more of Suga's mum puns! ]





	1. Volleymemes

**[ RollingThunder added Daichi, Sugamama, Azumane Asahi, Tanabro, Ennoshita, gay thoughts, no homo, Kageyama Tobio, Smol Crow, Tsukishima, Yamacutie to Karasuno Fight!. ]** _10:11am Thurs_

 

no homo: great names everyone

  
RollingThunder: it came to my attention that put 2nd year chat was not inclusive enough!

  
RollingThunder: *our

  
Ennoshita: Oh.

  
Tanabro: petition to rename tsukki Chika asahi daichi and kags

  
Tsukishima: Don't call me that.

  
Kageyama Tobio: don't call me that.

  
gay thoughts: your disgust is in sync lol

  
Azumane Asahi: Um..

  
Azumane Asahi: Who are 'gay thoughts' and 'no homo'?

  
no homo: kinoshita

  
gay thoughts: narita

  
Tanabro: dont let them trick u its the other way round

  
Azumane Asahi: Oh.

  
Daichi: You guys are in class.

  
Daichi: Asahi! Stop setting a bad example!

  
Sugamama: I set so many bad examples

  
Azumane Asahi: Sorry!

  
Daichi: Suga...

  
Enoshita: Suga-san ...

  
Yamacutie: Suga-san omg,,,

  
Sugamama: ;) get back to class kids!

  
Yamacutie: Sorry mum!

  
RollingThunder: sorry mama

  
gay thoughts: sorry mum~

  
no homo: yes mum!

  
Ennoshita: ...

  
Ennoshita: Teach me your ways Suga-san ...

  
Sugamama: Of course!

  
Sugamama: But go to class :)

  
Ennoshita: Yes mum.

 

  
_1:32pm Thurs_

  
Smol Bird: Ah a chat!

  
Ennoshita: Hey Hinata.

  
Smol Bird: Enoshita-san!!!

  
Ennoshita: (:

  
Tanabro: okay no Chikara thats the wrong way

  
Ennoshita: (: (: (:

  
Tanabro: :(

  
Smol Bird: ???

  
Sugamama: Don't bother, Hinata...

  
RollingThunder: lolololol

  
RollingThunder: if u were wondering their glaring at each other rn

  
Ennoshita: *they're

  
RollingThunder: dammit!

  
gay thoughts: lolololol

 

  
**[ Tsukishima changed the group name to Volleymemes ]** _3:22am Fri_

**[ Tsukishima changed their name to 100% Done ]** _3:24am Fri_

 

  
_8:29am Fri_

  
RollingThunder: tsukki omg!

  
100% Done: Don't call me that.


	2. NOOO YAMAGUCHI!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi is sick, and new challengers appear!

  
_8:32am Sat_

  
Yamacutie: I won't b able to come to practice today, I'm sick... :,(

  
100% Done: How are you feeling?

  
Yamacutie: No better than yesterday afternoon..

  
Sugamama: Aww my child!!! I'll come over and make you soup!

  
100% Done: Not necessary; I can do that fine. Unfortunately I won't be able to attend practice today either.

  
Sugamama: Okay Tsukki, just make sure he doesn't die...

  
100% Done: Of course.

  
100% Done: Don't call me that.

  
RollingThunder: YAMAGUCHI NOOO

  
Tanabro: NOOO YAMAGUCHI

  
Smol Crow: aww yama i hope you feel better :(

  
Yamacutie: Thank u guys :)

  
Yamacutie: I'm going to sleep till Tsukki gets here, have fun at practice!

  
Sugamama: Get better my child  <3

  
Yamacutie: :)

  
Daichi: Okay the rest of you should be leaving for practice right about now...

  
Smol Crow: kk dad

  
Tanabro: okay dad!

  
RollingThunder: yep!

 

  
_4:30pm Sat_

  
Smol Crow: hey yama u feeling any better????

  
Yamacutie: Yeah !! Tsukki's being here helped lots!

  
Smol Crow: aww that's cute

  
100% Done: ye we're adorable.

  
Yamacutie: Pfft Tsukki;;;

  
RollingThunder: omg goals tho

  
Yamacutie: Hey question! Why aren't Yacchan and Kiyokosan added to the chat???

  
RollingThunder: o shit u rite!

 

 

 **[ RollingThunder added Yamizu, Shichi to Volleymemes ]** _4:47pm Sat_

 

 

Shichi: I was wondering when you'd add us.

  
Tanabro: wait im confused

  
Yamizu: yachi

  
Shichi: Shimizu

  
Yamizu: blasting off at the speed of light!!

  
Shichi: Surrender now or prepare to fight

  
Yamacutie: omfg

  
Yamacutie: Yamaguchi that's right lol

  
Yamizu: ahh thank u tadashi-chan! i thought we'd be left hanging;;;

  
Tanabro: im still confused

  
Shichi: Why? We just swapped the second kanji in our names.

  
gay thoughts: it does look weird tho

  
Shichi: Okay I don't know who that is but relatable username.

  
gay thoughts: i kno rite?

  
no homo: so relatable

  
gay thoughts: like its super relatable for some people here

  
no homo: i bet chikara finds it relatable

  
Ennoshita: Fuck you guys honestly.

  
RollingThunder: top ten anime betrayals

  
Ennoshita: I'm quitting the volleyball team.

  
Ennoshita: Bye.

 

 

 **[ Ennoshita left Volleymemes ]** _5:05pm Sat_

 

 

Tanabro: wtf is even going on

  
RollingThunder: pff

  
no homo: honestly chikara is such a drama queen

 

 

 **[ RollingThunder added Ennoshita to Volleymemes ]** _5:08pm Sat_

 

 

RollingThunder: nobody leaves

  
Ennoshita: fml

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeere's another one!!! Updates will probably be inconsistent but...  
> I said this chapter would be gayer, right??? Hope I lived up to it!


	3. Chikara scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita scares Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Taukishima.

_4:57 pm Sun_

 

Ennoshita: Has anyone seen my dog?

 

RollingThunder: you have a dog???

 

Ennoshita: Yes, his name is Ryuu and he said he'd be here an hour ago.

 

Tanabro: I SWEAR IM NOT AVOIDING STUDY

 

Tanabro: I JUST WOKE UP

 

Ennoshita: I'm sure, now hurry up.

 

Tanabro: YEP JUST LEAVING

 

RollingThunder: lmao

 

100% Done: 'Studying'.

 

Ennoshita: /:

 

Tanabro: CHIKARA STOP I T

 

Ennoshita: No. T:

 

Tanabro: i feel betrayed...

 

Tanabro: youre just doin it to annoy me now

 

Ennoshita: Yes. (:

 

Ennoshita: You don't seem to be here yet, Ryuu...

 

100% Done: Ryuu.

 

Ennoshita: Tsukki.

 

RollingThunder: guuuuys

 

Ennoshita: .......

 

Ennoshita: ..........

 

RollingThunder: chikara???

 

Tanabro: Chikara let me in!!!!

 

Ennoshita: ............

 

Tanabro: cmon please???

 

Ennoshita: ................

 

100% Done: Climb a tree or smthn. He won't let you fall to your death.

 

RollingThunder: they went silent guys whats happening??

 

Tanabro: its cool

 

Tanabro: we cool

 

Tanabro: thnx for the advice tsukki

 

100% Done: Don't call me that.

 

Ennoshita: I hope you're willing to take responsibility for giving the idiot that idiotic suggestion that he was obviously going to take up. (:

 

100% Done: Perhaps, if this were face to face, I would be somewhat intimidated.

 

100% Done: It is not.

 

100% Done: Take responsibility for your own pets.

 

RollingThunder: ooooh shit!!!!

 

RollingThunder: hole in one tsukki got ryuu and chikara easy

 

Ennoshita: I'll see you tomorrow morning, Tsukki! (:

 

RollingThunder: and chikara scores back with a classic

 

RollingThunder: ended once again, with the passive-aggressive smilie!!!!

 

RollingThunder: ryuu is miffed and has nothing to say

 

RollingThunder: unsurprisingly

 

Tanabro: wow fuck u too??????

 

Chikara: I have Ryuu right here, but of course I just can't wait to see Tsukki and Yuu tomorrow morning, bright and early! In fact, I actually have some laps I need help running! If you two could come a half hour early, that would be great! (:

 

RollingThunder: fuck

 

100% Done: Wow, okay.

 

100% Done: I think I'm sick that day.

 

Chikara: That's fine! We have practice every morning, we can just do it when you're feeling like less of a bitch! (:

 

Tanabro: holy shit zrxrcrvyby

 

Tanabro: the aura surrounding him rn

 

Tanabro: fuck

 

Sugamama: @Daichi look at our son, I'm so proud!

 

Tanabro: damn me too

 

Daichi: They grow up so fast.

 

Chikara: Hi Sugasan, Daichisan.

 

Chikara: I'm glad I'm living up to your expectations!

 

RollingThunder: @tanabro r u okay bro?????

 

Tanabro: no

 

Tanabro: fucking epiphany

 

RollingThunder: pm me

 

 

 **[ RollingThunder changed Ennoshita's name to Scary Big Bro ]** _5:14 pm Sun_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, long time no update...! I did say once in a green moon, huh?
> 
> 10 points to whoever guesses my favourite Karasuno ships... Not like it's hard lol!
> 
> 50 points to the person who noticed the dumb thing I decided Tanaka does!
> 
> I have a Tumblr! It's MochaTears! Y'know, if you happened to be curious, or wanted to chat? owo
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read another chapter of this trash! Love u guys!

**Author's Note:**

> It is confirmed by me Daichi makes dad jokes and Suga makes mum puns, okay?
> 
> Okay no but thanks for clicking on this fic even though I'm literally just bandwagonning the shit out of this at this point! It'd mean a lot if you took the time to comment what you'd rate this first chapter on a scale of 1(shit) to 10(less shit) and why!
> 
> I can 100% guarantee that the next chapter is gayer than this one!!!
> 
> Also I'm gonna do a chat series for Nekoma and Seijouh too.
> 
> Okay, that's all!


End file.
